Encontrando mi lugar
by Roxana89
Summary: Bella es una hermosa chica con un poder excepcional, el cual se ha negado a aceptar. Hasta que un dia conoce a los hermanos Cullen unos chicos misteriosos que hacen que su vida de un giro de 180 grados. Dandose cuenta que el mundo no es como lo conocia y nada volvera a hacer igual.
1. Mi extraño don

Capítulo I

Mi vida

Me encontraba en una calle solitaria y no había ninguna farola de luz encendida. Tenía la sensación de que no era real, aun así tenía miedo, pánico. Estaba allí en medio de la calle mirando en todas las direcciones sin saber que estaba buscando y sin encontrar nada más que silencio y soledad. Estúpidamente como cualquier protagonista de algún cuento de terror, empecé a caminar. Aunque no sentía mi cuerpo moverse, ni mis pies, ni mis brazos. Por el contrario, estaba extrañamente liviana.

Comencé a correr, pero no sentí la diferencia al empezar hacerlo. Entonces vi extrañas figuras frente a mí. Eran borrosas, aunque la tenía delante de mí no podía ver con claridad. Me pare en seco. Me centre en ellas. Intente enfocar las imágenes como un viejito que necesita sus lentes para leer. Cuando lo vi, sentí ganas de golpearme. Me tocó ver la peor parte de toda la escena que había estado ocurriendo delante de mí. Un hombre alto y robusto levanto una especia de ¿Daga? ¿Cuchillo?. Vi su brillo y como con un rápido movimiento desgarraba la garganta de alguna chica.

El cabello de la chica caía sobre su rostro. Un rostro dulce. Era una de esas típicas chicas tímidas y solitarias que conocemos. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, miedo, consternación y se enfocaron en mí con un grito de ayuda evidente. Intente gritar pero no salió nada. No pude oír mi grito. Quería decirle a esa basura que se alejara de ella. Que si moría el pagaría por lo que hizo, porque yo lo había visto. Quería ayudarla, tal vez no era demasiado tarde. Intente correr pero el hombre levanto una mano hacia mí y entonces una luz me cegó por completo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Yo parecía estar llegando de algún maratón. Me pase la mano por mi frente y sentí el sudor en ella.

Luego de unos minutos, pude orientarme. Me di cuenta que esa luz cegadora era el sol que entraba por mi ventana. No había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior.

Que sueño tan extraño. Me pareció tan real la escena. Me recosté unos minutos más sobre la cama pensando en el extraño sueño, pero luego me di cuenta que no lo recordaba con claridad. Eso es molesto ¿Verdad?. Cuando tienes un sueño que quieres recordar y tu tonta mente se niega a contártelo. Suspire.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba contando de forma regresiva los días que faltaban para empezar mi vida lejos de mi casa. Me iba a la universidad.

No es que me fuera muy lejos de casa, la verdad es que solo estaría a unas horas en carro, pero había tenido muchos problemas en mis últimos años de preparatoria. Por lo que había sufrido durante semanas, hasta que al fin había podido enviar mi solicitud a Bridgetown. Sentí ganas de cantar, saltar y gritar cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación.

"_Por medio de la presente me dirijo a Usted, para hacer de su conocimiento que ha sido aceptada "Isabella M. Swan" alumna de la carrera de "Filosofia Inglesa" en la Facultad de Lengua y Literatura, No. matrícula "1024585" realice sus Prácticas Profesionales en..."_

Me levante de la cama y mire a mi alrededor, mi cuarto todavía vuelto un caos, cajas a medio llenar y mi ropa limpia mezclada con la sucia. Suspire. Sería un día largo, aunque eso no aplaco mi espíritu, ya que dentro de dos días estaría ya en el campus de la Universidad de Bridgetown, mi pecho se hinchaba de emoción.

Busque mi paño y mis enseres de aseo y fui al baño que estaba en el pasillo. Rápidamente me deshice de mis ropas y me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo promedie rápidamente el agua para que saliera tibia y en cuanto el agua toco mi cuerpo mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse progresivamente, enjabone mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito, esa infusión a lavanda y rosas que tanto me gustaba. Salí de la ducha, seque mi cabello con el paño y luego comencé a peinarlo, me unte un poco de crema para peinar, me envolví en un paño y me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto para vestirme.

En cuanto entre en el cuarto pegue un grito ahogado.

Un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello lizo ligeramente despeinado, se encontraba en una esquina de mi habitación junto a la ventana. Lo más lógico sería salir corriendo de la habitación gritando a todo pulmón algo como "Ayudaaaaa… auxiliooo…" y por supuesto los instintos claman por hacer eso, pero contraje mis músculo y me propuse a ignorarlo. Solo suspire. ¿Porque?. No es porque me encanta tener un hombre que no conozco en mi cuarto cuando estoy medio desnuda, de eso pueden estar seguros. Si no porque ese era el causante de los problemas que tenía desde hace más de un año. La única razón porque la que no gritaba y pedía ayuda es porque en cuanto entraran a mi cuarto a buscar al hombre no encontrarían a nadie, aunque yo lo siguiera viendo, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos lo veían, así que no tenía caso. ¿Cómo es posible?. No estoy loca, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuela Marie cuando se lo conté. Al parecer tengo una pequeña maldición en mí. Si, una maldición. Mi abuela dice que es un don divino, una bendición que muchos quisieran tener, pero no lo creo, yo no lo veo así. A ver que alguien me diga, ¿cuantas personas pedirían que les permitiera ver personas muertas o a punto de morir?.

Cuando están muertas ella pues… aparecen tal cual como murieron. Si, y con eso quiero decirlo literalmente. He visto personas en "malas condiciones" y eso es una forma bonita de ponerlo. Y las que aún no han muerto, es aún peor de cierta forma. A veces son personas que conozco y simplemente no logro evitar que les ocurra algo malo. Es increíblemente impotente, sentarse a ver el desastre. Ver como las personas sufren y tú allí, sin poder hacer nada.

Así que bendición mi culo.

Mi abuela también lo posee esta especie de don, o como quieran llamarle. Al parecer se salta una generación así que mi madre nunca tuvo que lidiar con este hecho. Mi abuela tiene el don mucho más desarrollado que yo, ella puede escucharlos perfectamente, mientras que yo solo susurros, ella puede decir quién es la persona, como esta, como se siente y porque aún está aquí en este plano, y yo solo puedo sentir su presencia cuando sienten una inmensa alegría o una inmensa rabia. Los veo algo difusos, es como ver una canal cuando la televisión tiene la antena dañada. Solo los veo por momentos claros y el resto son como sombras, que me persiguen a donde quiera que voy. Al parecer mi don no está totalmente maduro, con el tiempo se hará más fuerte, que alegría. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Intente ignorar a ese hombre que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y me vestí rápidamente, poniéndome unos pantalones y una camiseta verde claro. Me cepille el cabello rápidamente. Casi nunca me estresaba al peinarlo, era lizo y castaño hasta la cintura, y siempre quedaba como si hubiera estado horas trabajando en el. Me di un vistazo al espejo para ver como estaba. Ya casi había perdido el bronceado, así que solo quedaba un rastro de mi piel morena, aun así me quedaba bien el color.

Salí de mi habitación sin ver atrás. Baje las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos. Entre en la cocina y salude a mi familia que ya estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa comenzando a desayunar.

— ¡Buenos días! — dije alegremente.

— Preciosa, buenos días — dijo mi padre, y volteo para darme una sonrisa.

Charlie, mi padre, ya estaba dentro de su uniforme policial para ir a trabajar, y su pelo castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás minuciosamente.

— Universitaria… ¿ya desocupaste mi habitación? — dijo mi hermana, sacando el jugo del refrigerador.

Jane nunca perdía oportunidad para molestarme. Le hice una mueca. No importaba que no fuera a dormir diariamente ese cuarto, seguía siendo mi cuarto, y le desgarraría un tendón si se atrevía siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta.

— Todavía me faltan cosas por empacar — dije ignorando el "mi" en la pregunta.

Ella río silenciosamente. Tome una rebanada de pan y un vaso de jugo. Y subí corriendo las escaleras para terminar de empacar las cosas, ignorando a mi mamá que me regañaba, por no sentarme a comer a la mesa. Ya comería luego, cuando estuviera todo en orden, solo faltaban dos días y quería estar lista.

Entre en mi cuarto, me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí para que entrara aire fresco al cuarto. Luego encendí mi radio reproductor y subí el volumen, el cuarto se llenó de rock alternativo con un poco de pop punk. Empecé a tararear las canciones y comencé a empacar. Ciertamente el cuarto estaba peor de lo que se veía. Dure horas intentando separar la ropa sucia de la limpia, hasta que mi nariz ya no dio para más y decidí meterlo todo a lavar. Levante la ropa del piso y me dirigí rápidamente a la lavadora. Deposite la ropa, puse jabón y un poco de suavizante. Me levante sobre la punta de mis pies para poder darle al botón de arranque a la lavadora y sentí que me tocaban en la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dos veces en un día. Ni siquiera me detuve para ver quien me tocaba, yo lo sabía perfectamente. Logre por fin darle al bendito botón y salí casi corriendo de la habitación. Al salir sentí una pequeña tristeza, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no era mi tristeza. Genial. Herí los sentimientos de una fantasma. ¿Habían oído algo más ridículo?. No podía hacer nada. Bueno, no quería hacer nada. Deseaba que me dejaran en paz. Deseaba poder dejar de escuchar ruidos que nadie más escuchaba, poder entrar en cualquier tienda, sin tener que fingir que no veo fantasmas. Soy egoísta por no ayudarlo. Lo sé. Pero tampoco es justo para mí. Nadie me pregunto. Quiero ser dueña de mi vida y decidir que quiero hacer, cuando y como.

Entre de nuevo en mi habitación y seguí con mi tarea. Paraba de tanto en tanto, para pasar la ropa de la lavadora a la secadora, y para meter más ropa a lavar. La tarde paso rápidamente. Me sorprendí ver que hora, cuando mi celular sonó.

Corrí rápidamente hasta la peinadora, y vi quien llamaba antes de contestar. Alice, mi mejor amiga, y la única que no había puesto cara de "se volvió loca" cuando le conté sobre mi pequeña rareza. Ella simplemente me había apoyado, aunque yo sabía que en el fondo no me creía completamente, ella se había quedado conmigo, sin burlas, sin comentarios ofensivos. Simplemente seguía siendo mi amiga y ponía una sonrisa, y escuchaba con atención cuando le contaba sobre alguna experiencia sobrenatural que había tenido. Incluso me daba algunos consejos.

— ¿Cómo está mi amiga la médiums? — dijo alegremente.

— Sigo empacando, aunque he avanzado bastante solo me quedan dos cajas por llenar y una montón de ropa que doblar — dije haciendo una mueca en lo último.

— Entonces podemos ir a la fiesta de Jacob — dijo sin perder un rastro de alegría.

— No se…

Jacob era mi ex novio. Habíamos estado juntos por 3 años, y fueron grandiosos. Él era guapo, simpático e inteligente. Su padre poseía una sucursal de supermercados. Un gran partido, había tenido muchas "primera vez" con él, había sido todo siempre muy especial. Todo había cambiado, en cuanto apareció mi rareza, mi maldición. Él al principio había optado por entenderme y escucharme, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía, no lo pudo soportar. Yo sabía que me quería. Pero su mente cuadriculada y estrecha no le permitía aceptar las palabras "Veo personas muertas". Para él era como vivir dentro de la película de "sexto sentido" y la verdad lo entiendo. A mí también me gustaría huir.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Dentro de dos días nos iremos, y no volverás a ver a Jacob en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué no lo veré en mucho tiempo?

— Si ya sé que también quedo en Bridgetown, pero amiga, la universidad es enorme. Vamos, quiero ir a esa fiesta — dijo en tono de súplica.

— Es que… tengo tanto por hacer todavía…. — dije, pero estaba dudando, yo también quería ir.

— Es su cumpleaños — dijo en tono persuasivo — Vamos. Será nuestra última fiesta aquí.

— Ok, ok. Paso a buscarte dentro de una hora ¿está bien?

— Perfecto, ponte guapa. ¿Ok? Sorpréndelo — dijo y antes de poder responder, colgó.

¿Sorpréndelo? Fui a mi closet y lo mire fijamente. No tenía la menor idea de que ponerme. Hice memoria, intentando recordar. Tal vez algún conjunto, que a Jacob le haya gustado en el pasado, para así ponérmelo. Pero recordaba que siempre me decía que me veía hermosa. Así que no tenía nada específico que ponerme.

Pero si sabía dónde seria la fiesta, en su casa. Y conocía bien su casa y su familia. Su casa era algo elegante, con jardín, piscina, una sala de estar grande. Y su familia, específicamente su madre, Rachel, era una mujer difícil. De esas elegantes y de porte. Así que la fiesta ciertamente sería algo formal. Luego de pensarlo mucho, opte por un vestido azul oscuro. Solo lo había usado una vez, era con corte romano y semi corse, satinado y con flequillos indefinidos. La falda me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me puse unas sandalias de tacón, no muy altas, negras. Tome una pequeña cartera negra y coloque mi celular y el monedero. Fui a mi peinadora, ya había guardado la mayoría de mis cremas y perfumes, pero había dejado afuera mi favorito. Tome el frasco lo rocíe en mi cuello y las muñecas. Revise mi cabello, nunca tenía muchos problemas con el, tenía que agradecer los genes de mi madre. Una última mirada en el espejo, y estaba lista para irme.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto mi hermana. Estaba recostada a lo largo del mueble con su lapto sobre las piernas.

— Iré al cumpleaños de Jake. Dile a mama cuando llegue. Cualquiera cosa me llamas al celular — dije pasando de largo por la sala, hasta la puerta principal.

Tome las llaves de mi carro del llavero, un Ford Fiesta negro cuatro puertas. Y salí de la casa. Todavía no había anochecido completamente, el sol se estaba ocultando. Alice no vivía lejos de mi casa, solo a unas cuantas cuadras. Subí a mi carro y lo encendí, el ronroneo me hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Encendí la radio y una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar, la deje solo para tener ruido dentro del carro. Revise el tanque de gasolina, no estaba tan baja la aguja, pero si iba a ir a la universidad en el carro, y así lo haría, debía pararme a recargar. Retrocedí por la explanada, frente a mi casa. Vi como mi hermana asomaba la cara entre las cortinas. Hice señas con la mano en señal de despedida, y conduje rápidamente por las calles que me eran tan familiares, casi no tenía que pensar al hacerlo.

Solo una par de minutos después, estaba frente a la casa de Alice, era una casa de dos pisos, la fachada de un azul cielo, tenían un jardín muy bien cuidado, y había dos autos aparcados en la entrada. Di cornetazos repetidas veces, y vi como se asomaba en la ventana de su cuarto, saque el brazo y le hice señas para que se apurara. Sonrío e hizo señas de que esperara.

Al cabo de diez minutos más o menos, vi que se abría la puerta principal de la casa, y como mi amiga salía de ella. Alice es bajita y delgada de facciones finas, morena de ojos claros, había pintado tantas veces su cabello que su actual color no tenía nada que ver con el natural. Era de un negro intenso y corto. Llevaba con vestido negro ceñido, el cual dejaba a la vista sus hermosas curvas, se veía hermosa. Hizo gestos a su espalda en señal de despedida. Y se apresuró a montarse en el carro.

-Dije una hora. Me tarde una hora y media y el camino a tu casa y aun así me haces esperar.- Dije regañándola.

— ¡Ey! No me regañes — repuso, mientras subía al carro — Quería verme linda. Me costó un poco decidir que ponerme. ¿Me veo bien? — pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Sí. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?. Solo es una fiesta, conocemos a la mayoría de las personas que estarán en esa fiesta desde hace años. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? — se mantuvo en silencio mirando al frente mientras yo ponía el carro en marcha — ¿Me estas tendiendo una trampa con Jacob? — Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero se negó a responderme — ¿Es ese tipo? ¿Emmett? — con esa pregunta si conseguí una reacción. Siguió mirando al frente pero se sonrojo.

Y estos son los momentos en que no sé que hacer. Ser mala persona, y chismosear un poco. Preguntar y preguntar, aguijonearla hasta que me confiese que se traía entre manos. O dejar salir la parte buena y linda de mí. Dejarla tranquila y esperar que ella, elija el momento para contarme. Decisiones. El mundo está lleno de decisiones.

Mire su rostro por un momento mientras me debatía internamente. Mi parte menos noble gano. Tenía mucho interés en saber que se traía con ese tipo Emmett. Me picaba la curiosidad. Desee por un momento dejar de ver muertos y leer mentes. Ese si sería un don excelente. Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

La verdad ese chico Emmett pues… era todo un caso. Debía ser un diamante en bruto. Debía tener un talento oculto, pero bien, bien oculto, y el cual obviamente yo no veía. Alice, al parecer si lo tenía claro.

Emmett vivía solo en un depósito, cerca de la tienda de antigüedades de mi madre. No tenía mucha información sobre él. Ni me interesaba demasiado, la verdad. Él había ido a la preparatoria una vez, a reparar unas tuberías del baño de damas. Y allí comenzó lo extraño. Alice había ido al baño sin saber que él estaba dentro haciendo las reparaciones, y luego se lo había encontrado al día siguiente cerca de la plaza central, por la noche. Al parecer ella iba camino a su casa, lo vio y hablaron. Pero allí estaba lo extraño. Ella no había querido decir de que habían hablado. Y yo no quise presionarla. Pero últimamente había estado algo extraña con respecto a ese chico. Si estaba enamorada de él o algo así, a mí me parecía horrible. Horrible con H mayúscula. Ese tipo no era digno de ella. No era el hombre para ella.

Ey! No me mal interpreten, ni piensen mal de mí. No me refiero a su trabajo o donde vive. Me refiero a que… bueno, ¿recuerdan que dije que era todo un caso? Me refería a que, al parecer anda en algo raro. O eso dice la gente. Siempre esta como si se entrara a golpes todos los días. Tiene moretones en los brazos y en la cara, unos más recientes que otros. Un tipo de picaduras extrañas por el cuello, las muñecas, incluso los hombros. Siempre parece cabizbajo, algo despistado, y sombrío. Nadie sabe que sucede en ese depósito. Y nadie ha visto nada inusual. Pero es extraño. No me digan que no es así. Tal vez se lastima el mismo. O tal vez está enfermo de alguna forma. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta para ese extraño comportamiento, no me parece que sea el compañero adecuado para mi mejor amiga.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a la casa de Jacob. Aunque llamar casa a eso es difícil. Una palabra más adecuada podría ser ¿Mansión? Pero modestamente la llamaremos "casa de lujo".

Me estacione frente a la "casa de lujo", y apague el motor. Busque mi cartera a tientas en la asiento de atrás.

— No es por Emmett — dijo Alice abruptamente. La mire esperando que prosiguiera — Es por su amigo — murmuro. ¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo? — Lo conocí la otra noche. Cerca de la plaza central. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me había encontrado a Emmett? — esperó hasta que asentí. — Bueno, no era mentira. Yo me encontré a Emmett. Y en cuanto me acerque a saludarlo. Vi que estaba acompañado. — sus ojos vagaron un momento, como si estuviera recordando la escena. Luego se enfocaron en mí nuevamente. — Es un tipo alto, de cabello cobrizo. Es pálido y muy guapo Bells. Se llama Edward. Parece que era un viejo amigo de él. No hablamos mucho pero me dijo que olía muy bien. Dijo: "Como para comerte". — rio encantada. — Debe ser mi perfume. ¿Ves? Te dije que les encantaría a los chicos. — dijo saliéndose momentáneamente de la historia. — Dijo que estaría en el cumpleaños de Jacob. Me pregunto que si lo conocía. Y le dije que sí. Así que quedamos en encontrarnos en la fiesta. — dijo con voz entusiasta. Saco un espejo de su bolso y se revisó el maquillaje. Luego me sonrío y salió del carro.

Suspire. Por lo menos no era ese tipo Emmett. Ey! Sin juzgarme. Ya les explique mis razones. Y nada de que la belleza interior es solo lo que cuenta. ¿Emmett con belleza interior? Lo dudo. Belleza interior mi culo redondo.

Baje del carro y me uní a Alice que me esperaba en la puerta principal. Tocamos el timbre y esperamos respuesta.

— Vas a dejar a Jacob con la boca abierta amiga — dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Ese comentario me pillo desprevenida. Y cuando se me ocurrió que responderle ya nos había abierto la puerta.

La fiesta estaba bastante alegre. La mayoría eran personas con las que habíamos estudiado en la preparatoria, salvo por uno que otro desconocido. No soy muy buena bailarina pero hago el intento. Así que baile con casi todos los chicos del salón.

Jacob había estado un poco distante pero yo estaba decidía a cambiar eso. No podía ser que después de tanto tiempo todo se acabara así como así. Tal vez no debí decirle mi secreto pero ¿cómo saberlo? Era mi novio, se suponía que debía haber confianza.

Lo vigile unos minutos y en cuanto se quedó solo frente a la mesa de las bebidas me acerque rápidamente.

— ¡Ey! — dije llamando su atención. — No he podido siquiera desearte un feliz cumpleaños — sonreí y me acerque para abrazarle — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que cumplas mucho más y… también espero poder estar y celebrarlos contigo.

— Gracias Isabella — su sonrisa era tensa.

Suspire. ¿Nunca me lo perdonaría?

— Jake… yo… — mire el vaso en mis manos. No sabía exactamente que decir. — Te extraño. Mucho. Lamento… todo… ojala pudiera cambiar lo que paso. Dañe nuestra relación. Lo lamento mucho. — levante mi rostro para mirarlo. El suyo tenía una expresión de dolor.

— Bella no…

— ¡Ey Jacob! Feliz cumpleaños! — dijo de pronto un chico alto de cabellos cobrizos, acercándose rápidamente en nuestra dirección.

Para mi sorpresa lo seguía de cerca Alice, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que este hombre debía ser Edward. ¡Vaya! Ya entiendo porque estaba tan nerviosa y había insistido tanto en venir a la fiesta. Edward era una tipo muy guapo, parecía sacado de alguna revista. Estrechó la mano de Jacob y me dedico una sonrisa. Entonces pude verlo mejor. Sus ojos eran cautivadores, verdes oscuros, me costó un poco apartar la mirada de la suya. Su piel era pálida, era delgado y musculoso. Nunca había visto un chico así, al menos no de cerca. Lo mire e intente descubrir que era lo que me cautivaba tanto. Me hacía sentir extraña. Alice me dio un pequeño codazo y me saco de mi ensueño. Voltee para mirarla. Me dio una mirada significativa. El chico esperaba con una mano extendida hacia mí.

— Disculpa — me apresure a decir y extendí mi mano para estrechársela. — Isabella Swan.

En cuanto su mano toco la mía la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Sentí nauseas, seguido de una dolor enorme en mi pecho. Fue como si me estuvieran ahogando en una piscina invisible. Como si una fuerza hiciera presión sobre mí con el fin de aplastarme. Conocía el sentimiento. Así me sentía cuando tenía contacto con las personas que iban a morir, pero nunca había sentido nada así de fuerte.

Solté su mano intentando no ser brusca, ni llamar la atención.

— Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte — le oí decirme, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar. Solo Alice lo había notado y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Ese chico iba a morir. Yo lo sabía, la experiencia me lo decía.

Di un paso hacia atrás me excuse y comencé a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo. Termine en uno de los balcones de la casa, respire profundo varias veces intentando despejarme. Intentando calmar mi corazón acelerado. Porque tenían que pasarme estas cosas?, me pregunte por millonésima ves. El pensar que con el paso del tiempo sería más fácil el manejo de mi don, era algo estúpido de pensar. ¿Nunca cambiara nada? Me pregunte a mí misma en voz alta.


	2. La Universidad

**Capítulo II**

**La universidad**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí.

— Ayer en la fiesta, te busque pero nadie supo darme razón de ti. — dijo Alice con una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

— No me sentía bien, me fui temprano — replique automáticamente.

— Pero, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

— Te dije que sí.

Llevábamos dos horas y media de viaje y era la primera vez que hablábamos desde que se había subido al carro.

— Pero… ¿porque te fuiste así de repente?

— Dime si ves una gasolinera cerca porque estamos rodando con el depósito casi vacío.

— ¿No lo llenaste ayer?

— Obviamente no, o no tuviéramos que parar. ¿No crees tú?

— Lo siento — se disculpó bajando la mirada.

— Tranquila.

— Me refiero anoche… me di cuenta... debí buscarte pero… no quería saberlo. Sé que piensas que no te creo, pero no es así. Todo lo que dices sucede.

— ¡Mierda! Me pase el cruce. Revisa el mapa a ver cómo podemos devolvernos.

— Te estoy hablando Bella...

— Y yo no pienso volver hablar de eso de nuevo. Ayer me di cuenta de algo…

Quería decirle, quería poder desahogarme en voz alta pero no podía hacerlo, así que decidí poner mis pensamientos en una cajita y guardarla en el rincón más oscuro de mi mente donde no tendría que salir de nuevo.

— ¡Allí! — dije en voz alta, asustando a Alice que esperaba aun que termina de forma la oración.

Di la vuelta en U y volví a la autopista. Asegurándome esta vez de agarrar el desvío. Haciendo una breve parada en una gasolinera un poco desierta y luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de silencio más, llegamos al campus universitario.

Tendría que ser el día más feliz, tanto tiempo esperando estar en la universidad y ahora no sentía nada. Me detuve, pues el pensamiento que seguía al porqué de mi falta de entusiasmo lo había guardado en una cajita que se suponía que no debía abrir ni tocar.

— Es genial Bella. — los ojos de Alice brillaban de emoción y una enorme sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro.

Y los era. El exceso de carros entrando en el campus en ese momento ponía lenta la circulación, pero ayudaba a detallar la universidad. Variedad de personas caminaban por las calles, de vez en cuando unas que otras se saludaban con entusiasmo. Otras por el contrario se veían completamente perdidas y miraban en todas las direcciones.

— Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — pregunto la recepcionista. Nos encontrábamos en la dirección, un pequeño edificio situado al norte de la universidad.

— Acabamos de llegar y queríamos saber cómo es el procedimiento. Hacia donde debemos dirigirnos primero, también ayuda para las residencias...

— Deben registrarse en el piso 1 y luego con la ayuda de este pequeño mapa — dijo sacándonos un pequeño papel, donde se podían apreciar las instalaciones de la universidad — diríjanse al edificio donde se lleva la administración de las residencias, allí les explicaran como y donde se pueden instalar y como es el pago.

— Gracias

Fue un poco complicado subir las escaleras con un montón de universitarios que seguían las misma instrucciones que nos había dado la recepcionista, ya que las escaleras eran estrechas y fue un alivio cuando llegamos al final de ellas. Alice me seguía de cerca irritada por el gentío y calor que hacía.

— Por favor una fila. Los nuevos ingresos hacia la derecha por favor y los que vienen a buscar los horarios de clases hacia el piso dos — decía con una voz un poco alterada ya por la falta de atención que ponían los jóvenes.

Nos colocamos detrás de un chico de cabellos negros. Me costó un poco darme cuenta porque me llamaba la atención.

— ¿Jacob?

— ¡Isabella! ¡Alice! pensé que ya estarían instaladas. Llame a tu casa antes de salir y tu madre me dijo que ya se había ido… — paro de hablar en cuanto vio la sorpresa en mi rostro.

— Jake… acabamos de llegar — dijo Alice con entusiasmo — el campus es hermoso… ¿no es cierto? No puedo esperar para instalarme y poder caminar por el…

— Tendrás todo un año para caminar por el campus Alice… así que no te preocupes por eso… ahora lo importante es encontrar una residencia, no quiero tener que conducir dos horas todos los días para ir a clases…

Estuvimos una hora de pie en una cola que se movía a paso de tortuga, el calor y el bullicio de los demás chicos a nuestro alrededor me tenían sofocada. Además Jacob no me quitaba ojo de encima. Tenía la impresión de que quería decirme algo importante, pero no era el momento o el lugar para hacerlo así que se reprimía, y las conversaciones entre los tres siempre fueron banales.

Cuando por fin llegamos y pudimos registrarnos ya pasaba de medio día, y el estómago me rugía por el hambre.

— El único documento que si debes retirar mañana es el horario, aun no nos han hecho llegar el de los nuevos ingresos. Lo siento. Deberás venir mañana antes de que empiecen las clases — dijo la rubia recepcionista con cara de pena, mientras me daba todos mis documentos, incluyendo mi nuevo carnet universitario.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias. — estaba a punto de retirarme cuando recordé una última cosa — Me dijo que la administración de residencias era por…? — pregunte con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Yo te puedo acompañar hasta las oficinas si quieres… — una voz sumamente masculina y sensual interrumpió a la recepcionista cuando iba a contestar.

No tenía que voltear para saber de quién era esa voz. Tampoco era que la hubiera escuchado múltiples veces. La opresión en el pecho y el pitido en los oídos habían vuelto. Estaba segura que el chico que se encontraba detrás de mí era Edward. Solté un suspiro y me gire confirmando lo que mi don ya me había dicho.

— Oh… Edward… hola… como… ¿cómo estás? — la voz de Alice sonaba asombrada y encantada a la vez.

— Alice, preciosa. No te había visto — dijo Edward acercándose a Alice con soltura y dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Ese pequeño gesto me causó molestia aunque no estaba segura del porqué. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para analizarlo Jacob hablo.

— Deberíamos ir a la registrarnos en las residencias. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya. — dijo mientras cargaba sus dos maletas escaleras abajo. Lo seguí sin mucha prisa.

En cuanto el aire fresco del campus toco mi rostro sentí alivio. Saque el mapa de mi bolsillo ya que me negaba a pedirle ayuda a Edward. Estuve unos minutos girándolo de un lado hacia otro. Por Dios… no es posible que no pueda leer un mapa. Jacob se colocó detrás de mí para poder ver el mapa también. Después de un par de minutos lo encontramos.

— ¡Allí esta! — dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo — y aquí estamos nosotros… solo un par de calles. Vamos, sigue mi carro Bella. — dijo rápidamente mientras subía al puesto del piloto de su Sedan h530 negro, obsequio de su generoso padre por su cumpleaños.

Me apresure a mi carro. Mientras más rápido nos registráramos, más rápido podría ir a comer. En cuanto estuve dentro del carro, me gire buscando a Alice. La vi aun frente a la puerta del edificio hablando con Edward animadamente. Él estaba inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, totalmente interesado en lo que estaba diciéndole en ese momento. De pronto la mano de Edward coloco un mechón de cabello suelto de Alice detrás de su oreja haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Ese simple gesto me molesto, mucho más que el anterior. Toque la corneta como posesa para que Alice me prestara atención y se subiera al puto carro o juro que la dejaría.

Ella se sobresaltó y miro alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido. Hasta que sus ojos dieron conmigo. Le hice señas con la mano para que viniera. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento de giro hacia Edward y después de unos segundos camino hacia el carro.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? — pregunto irritada.

— Muero hambre, quiero registrarme, dejar mis maletas e ir algún sitio a comer. — respondí en el mismo tono irritable.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mientras seguía de cerca el auto de Jacob. Después de un par de cuadras nos detuvimos frente un edificio pequeño de aspecto descuidado que decía en letras enormes "Departamento de Residencias". Baje seguida de una Alice aun molesta.

La atención de la recepcionista fue un poco más rápida que la anterior y me hubiera caído mejor si no hubiera pasado los treinta minutos que pasamos allí comiéndose a Jacob con los ojos y haciéndole insinuaciones sobre visitas guiadas por el campus. Zorra. Nos explicó cómo era el procedimiento para el pago mensual, las normas de convivencia y donde estaban las instalaciones. Y en cuanto nos entregó el ultimo papel me di media vuelta sin siquiera darle las gracias.

— Increíble, no se permite el insumo de alcohol en las instalaciones, no se permite escuchar música después de las diez de la noche, no se permite el acceso de personas del sexo opuesto… — la voz de Jacob se convirtió en un susurro y no pude evitar soltar un risita por la cara de horror que tenía — ¿que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿estudiar?...

— Eso es solo una referencia, la mayoría de esas normas seguro que no se llevan a cabo. Aunque no está demás saber cuáles son.

No me importaban demasiado las reglas en esos momentos, lo único que pedía mi cuerpo era comida y descanso. Gracias a los cielos los chicos también querían comer o los hubiera abandonado allí mismo. Estuvimos caminando unas cuadras en modo exploración ya que todo era completamente nuevo para nosotros. Pasamos frente a una par de fraternidades unas más arregladas que otras, una llamo particularmente mi atención ya que su insignia colgada en todo el frente, estaba bordada en puro dorado, "Kappa Alpha". Un grupo de chicos se reunían en el pórtico de la casa y no dejaban de bromear y reír. Nunca había pensado en unirme a una fraternidad cuando pensaba en la universidad. Siempre imaginaba las residencias y lo genial que era estar fuera de casa y ser totalmente independiente. De alguna forma también intentaba huir de lo que no podía, de mi don. Frene de pronto mis pensamientos ya que no quería dejarme llevar ya que seguro terminaría deprimida. Al final de la calle se podía vislumbrar una pequeña pizzería. Así que acelere el paso seguida de Jacob y Alice que no dejaban de mirar alrededor y disfrutar del ambiente. Caminaba con la vista fija en la pizzería y metida de lleno en pensamientos por lo que no me di cuenta del grupo de chicas que salían de una de las hermandades, hasta que termine llevándome por el medio a una rubia alta de ojos claros y derramando la bebida que llevaba en su mano sobre ella.

— ¿Se te es muy difícil mirar por dónde caminas? ¡Idiota! — dijo fulminándome con la mirada

— Lo siento. No te he visto… venia totalmente distraída… yo… lo siento mucho… — musite mientras con movimientos torpes intentaba de algún modo limpiar la bebida en su minúscula blusa.

— No me toques. No harás más que empeorarlo.

— Oye tranquila — Alice se había puesto a mi lado derecho y miraba a la chica fijamente. Ella sí que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. — ha sido un accidente, seguro que podemos llevar tu blusa a lavar y la dejaran como nueva…

— Si, de verdad lo siento mucho…

— Tranquila Tanya. Ha dicho que lo siente. — intervino una hermosa rubia alta de ojos azules que me miro con pena.

— Rose, ha dañado mi Dolce & Gabbana, el vino tinto mancha la ropa — dijo con furia contenida — ¿Que pensara Edward de mi cuando me vea mojada de esta forma?

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pude escuchar la nota de sorpresa de Alice. Claro que podría no sea el mismo Edward. Tampoco es que fuera un nombre muy exclusivo… mis pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando una opresión en mi pecho me bloqueo un poco el acceso del aire a mis pulmones, el pitido en mis oídos lo siguió de manera inmediata y la sensación de vértigo termino de completar el triángulo angustioso como lo había bautizamos un par de meses antes. Intente con mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en cuál de las chicas detrás de Tanya era la que me causaba la conmoción y entonces la vi. Una chica morena de cabellos castaños me miraba con cara apenada detrás de Tanya.

— Debo cambiarme no puedo salir a ningún sitio así… — Tanya se dirigió hacia la entrada de su hermandad y tropezando mi hombro en el camino, seguida de casi todas las chicas.

— Ey no te preocupes… puedes pasarle a cualquiera. Tanya siempre tiende a hacer un drama de todo cuanto pasa a su alrededor. — dijo la rubia de ojos azules — Por cierto soy Rosalie Hale. ¿Y ustedes son…?

— Jacob Black... un placer — intervino Jake hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó el incidente. La rubia sonrió ligeramente y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mí.

— Isabella Swan, acabamos de llegar y estábamos yendo a almorzar… — dije ya que mi la sensación de malestar aun no sea había ido, más que todo porque la chica todavía seguía detrás de Rosalie mirándonos fijamente a los tres.

— Alice Brandon… ¿Y tú eres…? — pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica causante de mi sufrimiento.

— Ángela… Ángela Webber — dijo tartamudeando un poco al hablar y sin ofrecer su mano a diferencia de como lo había hecho Rosalie. Aunque le agradecí el gesto ya que no podía imaginar la sensación que tendría de tocarla, seguramente terminaría desmayándome. Ese si sería un final dramático.

— Bueno ha sido un placer… supongo que nos estaremos viendo por el campus… — dije vagamente concentrada en jalar por las mangas disimuladamente a la los chicos para alejarme lo más posible de la Ángela a la que por alguna razón me parecía incluso familiar.

.

.

.

Después de comer hasta saciarnos, decidimos ir a las residencias e instalarnos. Luego volveríamos a pasear por el campus para tener una mínima idea de donde estaban las facultades, la biblioteca y cada una de las instalaciones del campus. No quería empezar mis clases perdiéndome cada vez que salía de un edificio, aunque seguramente pasaría más de una vez.

No seguimos el mismo camino de regreso ya que me negaba a volver a toparme con Tanya, incluso pensaba resaltar con rojo esa calle en el mapa que tenia del campus. Estaba vetada para mí. No solo por Tanya, sino también por la chica. Aun no entendía porque me parecía familiar… estaba segura de haberla visto antes. Pero sin preguntarle de donde era, tenía aún menos posibilidades de saber dónde la había visto.

Las residencias constaban de cinco pisos cada edificio y cada uno estaba identificado con una letra del alfabeto. Alice y yo compartíamos habitación y estábamos designadas en el edificio E cerca de una pequeña cafetería. Estacione el carro lejos del edificio ya que no había muchos puestos disponibles y entramos. El edificio tenía un aspecto agradable y acogedor tanto por fuera como por dentro. No había ascensor así que tendríamos que subir caminando. Suerte que estábamos en el 101. Las habitaciones también eran espaciosas.

— Esta será mi cama — dijo Alice lanzando su bolso encima de la cama que estaba a la derecha de la habitación.

Mire la mía, estaba justo pegada de la ventana. Tendría que mantenerla cerrada si no quería vivir con una eterna gripe. Pasamos las siguientes dos horas desempacando un poco y ambientando el cuarto, hasta que mi celular vibro al recibir un mensaje de texto.

_Chicas no me abandonen. Estoy listo para dar una vuelta por el campus. Y no pienso ir sin ustedes. Quiero empezar este año de universidad caminando con dos hermosas mujeres, una a cada lado de mi brazo. Así que bajen. Estoy frente a su edificio._

Sonreí mientras leía el mensaje. Pensé que Jake nunca volvería a hacer el mismo conmigo. Pero al parecer algo había cambiado luego de la breve conversación que habíamos tenido en su fiesta. Aunque sabía que quería decirme algo, era evidente que esa distancia que había hecho el mismo una vez, la estaba borrando. Como si nada hubiera pasado, me preguntaba si era así de fácil. Si yo también podría abrirme completamente a él de nuevo como si no hubieran trascurrido meses.

— Jake nos espera. ¿Estas lista? — Alice estaba frente al espejo del guardarropa girándose una y otra vez. Asegurándose verse bien desde todos los ángulos.

— Sí. — sonrió con picardía. Mientras tomaba su bolso y abría la puerta de la habitación.

Al salir de las habitaciones había más revuelo que antes. Alice detuvo a una chica pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras algo entusiasmada para preguntarle porque tanto alboroto.

— Está por comenzar la fogata de bienvenida. — la miramos sin entender. La chica suspiro — Todos los años, el domingo antes del inicio de clases hacen una fogata al sur del campus. Hay un pequeño bosque espeso que permite que el ambiente sea privado. Y así la universidad no se da cuenta. — explico mientras un grupo de chicas bajaban rápidamente las escaleras. — claro la universidad deben tener una idea... sucede todos los años y desde hace mucho. Supongo que hacen la vista gorda ¿vendrán?

— Claro… ¿nos guiarías? — Alice sonrió a la chica con complicidad.

Jacob se nos unió enseguida en cuanto le dijimos a donde queríamos ir. La chica se presentó a Jake ante mi asombro, sin pena alguna y poniendo la misma sonrisa coqueta de "estoy disponible" en el rostro, como la recepcionista rubia de la mañana, estaba empezando a odiar eso.

Me mordí el labio con rabia sacando un poco de sangre en el proceso. Mierda. No podía hacer ni decir nada, ya que Jake en realidad no era nada mío. Pero joder como daba rabia. Estúpida pelirroja. Alice y yo la seguimos mientras la muy zorra le sacaba conversación a Jake que no se lo ponía nada difícil y coqueteaba con ella. Cabron. Empecé a preguntarme si ahorcar pelirrojas saldría en las normas de la residencia que nos habían entregado.

Luego de treinta minutos de caminata ininterrumpida llegamos a la orilla de un bosque espeso. Leah la pelirroja zorrona como la había bautizado, siguió caminando con paso firme, hasta que después de escasos minutos comenzamos a escuchar la música, después de un pequeño encontronazo con unas ramas que se negaban a dejarme pasar llegamos a un amplio lindero. Había bastante gente en él, en pequeños grupos. Pude reconocer a Tanya con su grupo de amigas cerca de un árbol con vasos de que lo parecía cerveza y riendo entre ellas. Leah se despidió de Jake guiñándole un ojo y diciéndole que tendría que darle un baile, y nos abandonó para dirigirse a un grupo de personas.

Jake, Alice y yo caminamos hasta el otro extremo del lindero sin separarnos, pasando por un montón de grandes troncos cortados unos encima de otros, donde supuse prenderían la hoguera. Era tan amplio que dudaba que la universidad no supiera nada de ella, claro que se hacían la vista gorda, tal vez permitiendo que los alumnos tuvieran sus propias tradiciones siempre y cuando no hubiera incidentes graves.

El bullicio de las personas ceso de pronto con una señal que yo no había visto ni oído, las personas miraban en una misma dirección, cuando seguí sus miradas, pude ver a un chico montado en una gruesa rama de un alto roble, se giró para quedar frente al grupo de estudiantes reunidos.

— _Cuenta una vieja historia, que hace muchos años en estos mismos terrenos, llegaron un grupo de demonios, monstruos crueles bebedores de sangres y asesinos. Que exterminaron con gran parte de los estudiantes que residían aquí. Un grupo de valientes jóvenes decidieron unir fuerzas y luchar contra ellos… algunos cayeron en el intento, mientras otros no desistieron en su afán por alejar de aquí a los monstruos que le robaban la vida a sus hermosas mujeres. Cuando por fin vencieron, decidieron hacer una fogata con los cuerpos y de esa forma abolir para siempre la oscuridad que una vez reino en estos terrenos. Kappa Alpha se une a la tradición y como todos los años, encendemos una fogata desde la puesta del sol_ — dijo señalando con un dedo al sol ya casi oculto — _hasta su nueva salida. Con la finalidad de expiar al demonio, las brujas y ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, y de esta manera conmemorar los acontecimientos sagrados aquí ocurridos… _— encendió con la antorcha una gran esfera que descendió por una cuerda invisible para mis ojos debido a la oscuridad, hasta llegar al montón de leña. Y encendiendo la fogata, el fuego creció rápido y crepito con fuerza cuando estallaron en aplausos y vítores.

Vi al chico descender sin problemas y en cuanto empezó a caminar supe que se trata de Edward, el sentimiento en mi pecho volvía, cada vez era menos fuerte y no sabía si era que me estaba acostumbrando o era que el futuro de ese chico de cabellos cobrizos iba a cambiar. Por el bien de él y para mi paz interna esperaba que fuera lo segundo. Debió sentír mi mirada sobre el porqué se giró y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Vi la intención de dirigirse hacia donde estaba, pero una mano en su brazo lo distrajo. Pude ver la melena de Tanya ondear y como su mano bajaba y subía por el brazo de Edward. Maldito pica flor. Primero Alice y ahora Tanya. ¿Cuantas más? Me gire indignada para encontrarme con la mirada de Jacob que me veía con curiosidad. Levanto una ceja hacia mí y respondí dándole un manotón en el brazo.

— La historia estuvo alucinante — dijo Alice con sus ojitos brillando de emoción. — ¿creen que sea verdad todo eso que conto?

— Nah… seguro es puro cuento… solo para entretener y tener una excusa para una última fiesta hasta del inicio de clases… — respondí aunque ninguno de los dos me prestaban atención. En el fondo desee que la hoguera pudiera alejar todos esos espíritus visibles para mí y así poder tener un gran año de universidad.

— Iré por algo de beber — murmuro Alice dando un respingo como si le hubieran dado un pellizco en el trasero.

— Yo prometí un baile, y no pienso romper promesas… — dijo Jake dejándome completamente.

Comencé a pasear por entre la gente sin rumbo fijo por un par de minutos. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y no había vuelto a ver ni a Jake ni Alice desde que me había dejado sola. Vi a Ángela en un grupo de chicas y la mire fijamente intentando encontrar la conexión. Sabía que la había visto en algún sitio. Su rostro, me parecía tan familiar pero no daba con el motivo. Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando sentí la opresión en mi pecho ya era tarde, Edward estaba frente a mi ofreciéndome un vaso, con una sonrisa torcida que hubiera hecho que el corazón de cualquier chica se detuviera, haciendo a su vez que las pantys se humedecieran irremediablemente.


	3. Anuncio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoría e imaginación.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Anuncio**

Tal vez Edward estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas babearan por él cada vez que se les acercaba. No era que yo fuera inmune a sus encantos, pero tampoco me podía dar el lujo de ser tan obvia. Me negaba a entrar en su estúpido y jodido club de admiradoras. Sus ojos verdes me observaban con picardía y había una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, seguramente por la forma en que me estremecí ligeramente en cuanto se acercó, aunque la razón no había sido por su presencia, sino la opresión en el pecho que me hacía sentir. Por Dios, esa sensación traía a mi mente lo que me negaba a reconocer, que este precioso hombre frente a mi iba a morir y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que eso no sucediera. Volví a morder mi labio inferior abriendo de nuevo la herida que me había hecho anteriormente.

— ¿Vas a dejarme con el brazo extendido? Es un poco maleducado. — la voz de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones.

— No quiero beber, gracias

— No le he echado nada al vaso Isabella, por favor…

— No es eso. Simplemente no bebo cerveza, no soy muy tolerante…

— Una no te hará perder la cordura. ¿Temes decirme algo que te pueda comprometer? — sí, podría terminar diciéndole que había sentido que iba a morir pronto. _Y que me parece muy sexy._ Whoo. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?

— No dejaras de insistir, ¿verdad? — negó con la cabeza divertido.

Suspire tomando el vaso que me ofrecía y mojando ligeramente mis labios con el contenido. Edward no dejaba de mirarme fijamente y se tensó en el momento en que su mirada se detuvo en mis labios. Relamió sus propios labios lentamente y su respiración se aceleró a la vez que su mirada se oscurecía. Mi cuerpo reacciono, aunque mi mente aun no lo había hecho. Aparte mi mirada de sus rostro para buscar a los chicos entre la multitud con la intención de huir.

— Si buscas a Alice está ocupada con Jasper — dijo Edward apuntando con su dedo. Su rostro volvía estar sereno. Sus cambios de actitud eran un tanto drásticos.

Mire hacia donde estaba apuntando para ver a una Alice sonriendo coqueta con un rubio alto y musculoso, desde donde me encontraba no podía ver el rostro del chico, y aparte mi mirada de ellos justo cuando comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, para darles un poco de intimidad.

— Espero no estés celoso…

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? — indago ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

— Alice y tú… pues… pensé que… — balbuceé como idiota, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en los labios de Edward.

— Tu amiga es hermosa, sin duda. Pero no es mi tipo para nada. La verdad tengo mi mirada en otra persona, es solo que es muy difícil de conocer. No me permite acercarme.

— Te gustan los retos…

— Los adoro, pero es más que eso. Esa chica… de verdad me parece especial. Pero como te dije, no me permite acercarme. ¿Qué me aconsejas? — pregunto burlón.

— Si no quiere que te le acerques, déjala en paz. Por algo será. — soltó una risita

— No creo que pueda, veras… no es la clase de chica de una noche que suelo tener… hay algo diferente en ella que me atrae… pero ella es muy cerrada…

— Tal vez no quiera ser una raya más en el tigre…

Edward estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz chillona lo interrumpió halándolo del brazo. La melena rubia de Tanya me dio de lleno en la cara cuando se paró frente a Edward. Me sentí totalmente indignada, pensaba ella que estaba haciendo un comercial para el cabello. Zorra oxigenada.

— Definitivamente tú sí que no tienes modales ¿verdad? — Tanya giro hacia mí con renuencia y poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Lo dices justamente tú? Después de haber volcado vino encima de mi Dolce & Gabbana.

— Fue un accidente, por el contrario tu estas siendo completamente grosera. Definitivamente no importa cómo te vistas si no tienes clase, simplemente no la tienes. — dije totalmente altiva, algo un poco raro en mí. Pero no me dejaría intimidar por Tanya una vez más. La expresión de ella fue de total shock. Y no pude evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo asomara en mis labios. Tanya dio un paso decido en mi dirección… y de pronto todo fue caos.

Unos chicos al otro lado del lindero salieron corriendo y gritando. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero si oía con claridad el sonido de unas patrullas de policías. La gente entro en pánico y salieron corriendo en varias direcciones hacia el interior del bosque.

Me gire en dirección donde había visto a Alice minutos antes pero ya no se encontraba allí. Sentí una mano fría sujetar mi muñeca con fuerza y alar de mi hacia el interior del bosque. La opresión que eso causo en mi pecho fue insoportable, como la primera vez que había tocado a Edward. Y al no poder romper la conexión, ya que era él quien me tenía sujeta, el triángulo angustioso como solía llamarlo cayo sombre mí y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada sobre una superficie blanda, una cama pensé. Supuse que dentro de uno de los dormitorios ya que el frio de la noche ya no azotaba mi cara ni despeinaba mi cabello. No podía moverme, ni abrir los ojos, pero si podía escuchar con claridad la conversación a mí alrededor…

— Te digo que no le hecho nada Jacob. Estas empezando a hacerme molestar. — gruño Edward.

— ¿Entonces porque mierda no despierta? — replico Jake con desespero en su voz.

— Seguramente mientras huían pego la cabeza de algún árbol… no sería extraño en Bella… — la voz de Alice tenía un dejo de burla.

— No se ha golpeado — dijo Edward con voz cansina.

— Tal vez, deberíamos llevarla a algún sitio para que la revisen…

— No podemos, hay policías peinando el área buscando estudiantes fuera de las residencias.

— No sé qué ha pasado. Nunca antes habían interrumpido la fogata.

— Al parecer, ha ocurrido un incidente con una chica…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué incidente?

— ¿De qué hablas Alice?

— No estoy segura, Jasper y yo nos adentramos un poco en el bosque para… bueno… él quería enseñarme algo…

— Alice, habla de la chica y deja de sonrojarte de esa forma, no somos niños.

— Al parecer han encontrado una chica muerta en el bosque… — los jadeos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Cómo… como que una chica muerta…? — pregunto Edward preocupado.

— Al parecer es…

Aunque lleva tiempo escuchando la conversación de los chicos, mi cuerpo me permitió en ese momento poder abrir los ojos y moverme. Algo que había estado intentando desde que había escuchado la voz de Edward el principio.

— Bella…

— Oh nena, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Estas bien, Isabella? — pregunto Edward acercándose a mí con preocupación.

— Sí, estoy bien — respondí restándole importancia con un gesto de mi mano.

Edward se irguió asintió hacia mí y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— Entonces no tengo más nada que hacer aquí… las dejo descansar chicas…

— ¡Espera! — pedí no muy segura del porqué.

Jacob me miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras Edward detenía su andar. Alzo las cejas inquisitivamente hacia mí.

Quede en blanco no muy segura de como continuar, ya que los chicos no dejaban de mirar de Edward a mí y de vuelta, una y otra vez.

— Luego hablaremos… ahora debes descansar. Te encontrare. — dijo saliendo de la habitación con paso decidido.

— Vaya… parece que hago mal tercio — dijo Jake algo molesto.

— ¿Tú? Al parecer la que hago mal tercio soy yo… si no hubiera sido por Edward, tal vez todavía estaría dando tumbos en el bosque… — les recrimine, _aunque no me hubiera desmayado_ dije para mis adentros — Tu detrás del rubio — dije mirando a Alice que se sonrojo furiosamente — Y tu detrás de la pelirroja, a la que seguro le distes más que un puto baile. — me levante de la cama furiosa — Es tarde Jake… — dije abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio. No estaba segura ni de porque estaba molesta.

Jake me miro por un momento debatiéndose. Estuvo a punto de decir algo. Al parecer lo pensó mejor y salió de la habitación sin siquiera decir buenas noches.

.

.

.

La universidad era mucho más de lo que yo pensaba y el campus mucho más grande de lo que creía. Había pasado más de una semana desde que nos habíamos instalado y cada vez que pensaba que había conocido cada rincón del campus, me encontraba con una nueva calle por la que nunca había pasado o una cafetería que no había visitado.

Las personas caminaban totalmente concentradas en sus propias conversaciones, se veian tan relajadas y sonrientes. Es como si la muerte de la chica no hubiera ocurrido. Tuve un pequeño momento de pánico pensado que la chica podría ser Ángela. Y pude comenzar a respirar con normalidad, cuando me di cuenta de que no conocía a la chica en absoluto. Aunque seguramente fue un duro golpe para sus amigos más cercanos, el revuelo solo duro los dos días siguientes. Sin embargo, había un montón de historias escalofriantes sobre la causa de la muerte. Algunos decían que había sido desmembrada, que horrible. Mientras otros decían que había sido degollada y drenada, esto último me hacía arrugar la cara con gesto de asco.

Habían colocado velas, flores y fotos frente a su dormitorio. Y muchos habían ido a su funeral. La gran mayoría solo para saber cuál de las dos versiones de su muerte era cierta. Yo había visto muertos de sobra en mi vida. Así que decidí concentrarme en mis clases.

La entrada a la biblioteca estaba casi despejada. Para llegar a las dos grandes puertas del edificio, debía subir una escalera ancha con grandes muros a cada lado. Me pare casi en medio de la escalera. Y me gire buscando a Alice, habíamos quedado en vernos a la una y media, pero nada que llegaba. Ver tantas personas relajadas a mí alrededor también me hacía preguntarme, si solo era a mí a la que la universidad parecía aplastar sin remordimiento. Inhalo profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de todo el aire que puedan tener y luego exhalo lentamente, con la intención de despejar todos los pensamientos pesimistas.

De la nada una leve opresión en mi pecho me hizo girarme sobre mis talones…

— Hola, Isabella — Edward me miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes, mientras una pequeña sonrisa tierna se colaba en sus labios.

— Hola

— No te he visto en toda la semana. Casi podría asegurar que has estado escondiéndote de mi.

Ufff, bastante cerca. Aunque la mejor pizzería del campus era la que estaba al final de la calle donde estaba la fraternidad de Edward, había evitado a toda costa pasar por allí. Con eso había logrado conocer casi todos los negocios de comida restantes.

— Para nada. He estado un poco complicada con mis clases. Ya sabes, es un cambio para mí. No es la misma metodología que usaban en la preparatoria y pues… me ha costado un poco adaptarme.

— Por supuesto, los cambios siempre son difíciles. ¿Pero eres feliz con lo que estudias? — dio un paso más hacia mí por lo que mi cuerpo se tensó enseguida.

— Eh… si — dije dando un paso atrás — la verdad es que en eso no me arrepiento… las clases son sensacionales.

— Puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites… — dijo dando otro paso en mi dirección e inhalando profundamente — aunque no estemos en la misma carrera… puedo echarte una mano siempre que quieras…

— Gracias… — mi cuerpo estaba en tensión y mi corazón latía desaforadamente. Mire alrededor deseando ver a Alice. No sabía porque estaba reaccionando de esta forma — una mano extra nunca esta demás… aunque por los momentos… estoy bien…

— Hueles deliciosamente Isabella, ¿los sabes? Aun con la distancia que nos separa… — dio otro paso hacia mi y al yo retroceder sentí uno de los muros en mi espalda — ¿Estas huyendo de mi Isabella? — dijo con voz burlona arqueando la ceja — creo que eres la primera chica en el campus que lo hace…

— Eres un arrogante. Y si me alejo de ti es porque no respetas mi espacio personal — espete sonrojándome.

— Eres deliciosa cuando te sonrojas — se relamió los labios despacio inconscientemente — No he podido dejar de pensar en el día de la fogata. Y lamento que nuestra conversación haya sido interrumpida por Tanya. — dijo sincero — Tal vez podríamos ir a comer a algún sitio y continuar... — levanto su mano lentamente hacia mi mejilla con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su mirada y mi último pensamiento antes de sentir su toque fue _No me quiero desmayar…_ Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

_Me encontraba de pie mirando a Edward quien estaba del otro lado de la calle mirándome con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño y cruzo la calle hacia mí, pero sin darse cuenta que venía un auto a alta velocidad. Todo fue tan rápido que el auto no tuvo tiempo de frenar ni Edward de retroceder. El auto lo golpeo de lleno y Edward fue arrojado con fuerza cayendo en la calle en una forma poco normal. Corrí desesperada para ayudarlo y cuando estaba llegando…_

Jadee con los ojos cerrados. No entendía que era lo que acababa de suceder. Me había parecido tan vivido lo ocurrido. Edward. El auto. Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar que acaba de ocurrir. Ya que podía sentir ligeramente la mano de Edward sobre mi mejilla y el muro aun pegado a mi espalda. Imagine la cara de idiota enamorada que tendría en este momento. Y él seguro tendría una cara de suficiencia. Pues se estaba dando cuenta que no era inmune a sus encantos. Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que no podría estar más equivocada. Aunque posiblemente si tenía cara de idiota enamorada, Edward me mirada con dulzura. Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí con intención de besarme. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Que se creía? ¿En qué momento paso por su mente que tenía derecho de besarme? Seguramente así era con todas las chicas y como ninguna decía que no… pero conmigo tendría que trabajar muchísimo más.

Lo empuje con fuerza y mis dedos tocaron su bien formado abdomen. Por un momento quise ser yo quien lo besara. Edward me miraba extrañado.

— Lo sé. No estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen. ¿Cierto?

— Sin duda no es algo que pase a menudo… — paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo desordenándolo un poco.

— Pues sin duda no has encontrado a chicas muy decentes… — alzo las cejas con sorpresa.

— Eres mala… y los caballeros no tenemos memoria… así que…

— Ese dicho te viene como anillo al dedo, seguramente han sido tantas que ni siquiera recordaras el nombre de todas.

— Vaya. Realmente te molesta eso. Pensé que lo que decías por molestarme.

— Lo siento. No sé ni porque hago el comentario. Ni siquiera es asunto mío.

— Podría ser asunto tuyo…. si aceptaras salir conmigo — sonrió y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

— No creo que pueda. Estoy muy liada con las clases. — intente caminar hacia el final de la escalera con intención de irme. — De hecho se suponía que debía encontrarme con Alice aquí hace… — mire mi reloj y me sorprendí — Vaya, son las tres y media…

— ¿Esperabas a Alice? — su sonrisa era burlona lo que me llevaba a pensar que sabía dónde estaba la enana.

— Sí. Se suponía que debía ayudarme con un trabajo. — hice un mohín. — ¿sabes dónde está?

— Mmm… los caballeros no tienen…

— Dime o habrá un caballero menos en el campus — amenacé.

— La vi entrar en el dormitorio de Jasper más temprano. — lo mire sin entender — Jasper mi hermano de fraternidad — explico — el que estaba con ella el día de la fogata… bueno lo cierto es que puesto que vivimos juntos, es imposible no saber cuándo un hermano esta… pues con una chica — y por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward lo vi incómodo. Como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo.

— Vale — dije sonriendo por su incomodidad — ¿así que cuando uno de ustedes… tiene acción los demás lo saben? — asintió. Vaya. Hice una pequeña nota mental de nunca acostarme con nadie que estuviera en una fraternidad.

— Pero igual… hay privacidad sabes… Además no es como si las habitación solo sirvieran para eso… — siguió Edward — A veces necesitas también estudiar y…

— Entendí. Tranquilo. Respira es como si te fuera a dar algo. — soltó el aire que tenía acumulado y sonrió.

— Y aun no me has dado una respuesta — dijo cambiando el tema. Lo mire sin entender a qué se refería. — Te… te invite a salir. Solo una que otra vez que te despegues de los libros no habrá problemas. — tentó.

— Que tal si me das tu número y yo te aviso cuando tenga tiempo libre…? — le di mi celular para que agendara el número.

— Aunque seguramente lo haces para deshacerte de mí… es mejor que un no rotundo. Así que te seguiré la corriente y esperare con la esperanza de recibir tu llamada. — respondió devolviéndome mi teléfono.

— Tu solo espera… — aun en el fondo deseaba que él esperara mi llamada. Tal vez si le daba un pequeño incentivo. Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, agarrándolo totalmente desprevenido. Aunque ese tacto me oprimió el pecho con fuerza… fue grandioso.

Descendí las escaleras hacia la calle principal rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Me detuve en la acera para guardar mi celular en mi bolso y cruce la calle con rapidez. Me detuve al otro lado de la calle y gire para ver a Edward. Se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la calle mirándome con sorpresa. Solté una risita por lo bajo. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. En el momento en que Edward bajo la cera y comenzó a cruzar me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba viendo. Lo que había pasado anteriormente era un anuncio. Un aviso. Así era que iba a morir Edward. Juro que escuche un pequeño clic en mi cabeza cuando junte las piezas. Solté mi bolso y corrí hacia él como nunca antes. Escuche el carro y los cornetazos del conductor pero no me detendría. No lo dejaría morir…

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Bella podrá salvar a Edward? ¿A qué se habrá referido Edward cuando le dijo que olía deliciosa?_

_**Gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi pequeña historia. Por darme una oportunidad. Espero sigan leyendo y recomendando mi historia.**_

_**La idea que tengo es actualizar todos los domingos.**_

_**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**_

_**Y Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**_


	4. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoría e imaginación.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Familia**

Golpee de lleno a Edward en el pecho arrojándolo con una fuerza increíble hacia la cera detrás de él, frente a la mirada asombrada de todas las personas alrededor. El auto freno chirriando y se coleo evitando chocar por poco contra un Audi negro estacionado frente a la Facultad de Medicina.

— Que demo… Como… Como supiste…? — tartamudeo Edward.

— Estas bien? — indague asustada por la forma en que habíamos caído. Ya que él había recibido todo el impacto contra el suelo. E ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta.

— Están heridos? Están bien? Necesitan ayuda? — varios chicos corrieron en nuestra ayuda y formaron un circulo a nuestro alrededor.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como un chico baja del coche que se había coleado y también trotaba hacia nosotros.

— Lo siento. No pude parar a tiempo. Cullen! Señorita… — dijo haciendo amago de acercarse para ayudar.

— Eddie… Oh, Dios… Eddie… — la voz de Tanya era más alta que la del resto de los estudiantes mientras corría hacia Edward que aún permanecía debajo de mi anonadado. Tanya entro en el círculo de chicos y al ver que aún estaba en el regazo de Edward me taladro con la mirada, haciéndome enrojecer de pronto.

Me levante rápidamente y me aleje de él sacudiéndome el pantalón e hice una mueca de dolor cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo izquierdo. Inspire profundamente antes de ver que tan grave era…. y respire con tranquilidad cuando me di cuenta que era solo una cortada.

— Estas bien Isabella? — levante la vista para ver a Rosalie mirándome con preocupación — Esa cortada se ve fea. Deberías ir a que te revisen. Puedo acompañarte si quieres…? — pregunto sonriendo con afecto.

— Puedo llevarte yo… — ofreció un chico de cabellos rubios que estudiaba conmigo en la clase de introducción a la filosofía. Mike. Creo que era su nombre. Edward me miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente porque no había contesto su pregunta. Ni pensaba hacerlo. Tanya aun acariciaba sus brazos y le murmuraba cosas al oído.

— No. Estoy bien Puedo encargarme yo sola.

— Permíteme llevarte, el hospital esta al sur del campus. Un poco lejos. Mi auto está estacionado aquí cerca. Ven. — dijo ofreciéndome su mano con una sonrisa.

Aunque no estaba interesada en Mike. Acepte su invitación solo para irme rápidamente de allí. No pude evitar sentirme terriblemente molesta al ver que Edward ni siquiera se había acercado a preguntarme si estaba bien después de haberle salvado su bien formado trasero. Idiota. Pues que se joda. Mejor que espere la llamada sentado para que no se canse, porque pensaba borrar su número de mi celular en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Mire a mi alrededor al darme cuenta que no tenía mi bolso a la mano. Oh, no. Era mi bolso favorito. Intente recordar donde estaba mientras caminada junto a Mike hacia su coche. Hasta que recordé haberlo soltado justo antes de correr hacia el idiota de Cullen.

— Espera. Mi bolso… — Mike troto hasta mi bolso que estaba aún al otro lado de la cera. Estire mi brazo ileso para tomar mi bolso pero Mike negó con la cabeza colgándolo en su hombro con soltura. — Vamos…

— Ey chica… lo siento mucho… no los vi — un chico moreno y alto se acercó trotando hacia mí — Venia muy rápido y no me dio tiempo de frenar. Iba tarde a clases. Estas bien? Hacia dónde van? — pregunto al ver como Mike me abría la puerta de su auto.

— Eres un idiota Tyler! — espeto Mike — Parece una herida superficial… — dijo levantando la mano hacia Tyler para detener su avance hacia mí. Pude ver que intentaba verme pero Mike no le permitía acercarse y me molesto un poco su actitud sobreprotectora. — La llevo al hospital para que la revisen — rodeo el coche rápidamente para subir al asiento del piloto.

Tyler aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a mi ventanilla y pude ver que sangraba su mejilla levemente.

— Tu, estas bien? — dije alargando mi mano hacia su rostro. Aunque no lo conocía. De hecho primera vez que lo veía en mi vida. No pude evitar preocuparme.

— Si, descuida. Ni lo siento — se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia — también vi que Cullen estaba bien. Creo que la que ha salido peor parada has sido tú. Lo siento, en serio. Si hay que comprar algún medicamente no dudes en llamarme. Me hare cargo — me dio una tarjeta dorada con el nombre Tyler Crowley, debajo "Kappa Alpha" y luego dos números telefónicos. — Llámame — me miro seriamente. Y yo asentí mientras él retrocedía para dejar que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad, me negué a girar mi rostro hacia donde estaba segura se encontraba Edward. Si él no se preocupaba por mi yo tampoco lo haría por él. Mike y yo hicimos el viaje en un cómodo silencio. Aunque por su expresión podía darme cuenta que deseaba decirme algo pero a último momento desistía y continuaba conduciendo. Y eso a mí me parecía muy, pero muy bien.

Mire por la ventanilla del coche mientras rodábamos. Era increíble cómo había cambiado mi día tan drásticamente. Solo me había dirigido a la biblioteca para culminar un trabajo con Alice, como habíamos hecho en varias oportunidades. Encontrándome con Edward en la entrada y teniendo una conversación que no esperaba. Y que, aunque me molestara admitirlo me había gustado y entusiasmado. Incluso había olvidado mi molestia con Alice por dejarme esperando. Y entonces también estaba lo de la… premonición? Sería correcto ese término? Eso había sido? Una premonición? Una visión? Había sido completamente real y me había tomado totalmente fuera de base. Había desechado la idea pensando en analizarla luego cuando me había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de repetirse. Y había puesto en peligro mi vida por Cullen.

Deseche la idea de inmediato, no era por Cullen. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera persona. Y luego su pregunta… _como… como lo supiste?_ Pero esa no era la pregunta correcta. Sino como él supo que yo lo sabía antes que sucediera? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Y por alguna razón vino a mi mente su hermano. Emmett. Sentía que el extraño comportamiento de Emmett y ahora lo que me había sentir su hermano tenía una misma razón. Algo me estaba perdiendo. Algo esencial. Pero no sabía que era. Lo peor es que sabía que no tardaría en averiguarlo, aunque no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Mi celular sonó avisándome que tenía un mensaje. Como pude mi celular bajo la atenta mirada de Mike. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Y tres mensajes de texto. Y un whatsapp.

Revise el celular rápidamente. Una de las llamadas era de casa. Seguramente mi madre para saber cómo estoy. La segunda era de Jacob.

Dos de los mensajes eran de Alice. Y el otro de Jake.

_Bells :) No podré ir a la biblioteca. Lo siento. Lo siento. Te compensare. Alice. 2:35pm._

_Me entere del accidente. Estas bien? Jazz y yo vamos camino al hospital. Necesitas que te lleve algo? Alice. 4:55pm_

_Siento que ya no hablamos. Ni siquiera te veo. He quería hablar contigo desde mi cumpleaños y siempre nos interrumpen o yo mismo no me atrevo. Avísame cuando podamos quedar. Te extraño. Jake. 4:30pm_

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jake me decía que me extrañaba. Y no pude evitar sonreír por eso. Teclee una rápida respuesta para ambos.

_Estoy bien. Realmente no es necesario. A penas me atiendan me iré a los dormitorios. Nos podemos ver allí. Bella. 5:05pm_

_Lo sé. Yo también he sentido el distanciamiento. Te estaré avisando para quedar. Y yo también te extraño. Bells. 5:06pm_

_._

— Llegamos — la voz de Mike me interrumpió en el momento que iba a leer el whatsapp que era el único mensaje que me faltaba por leer. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado importante. Asentí al ver el edificio.

El hospital era relativamente pequeño. Totalmente blanco, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada principal y una ambulancia estacionada en la entrada de emergencias. Mike estaciono con rapidez y yo baje antes de darle oportunidad de abrirme la puerta, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Me pidió que lo siguiera y las puertas de la entrada de emergencias se abrieron para dejarnos pasar.

A penas cruce la puerta una joven enfermera se me acerco. Frunció el ceño al ver la herida y me hizo entrar en uno de los cubículos libres.

— Que fue lo que ocurrió querida? — pregunto con dulzura mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama y rodaba la cortina dejando a Mike del otro lado.

— Una pequeña caída.

— Mmm… yo no diría que pequeña. Creo que vas a necesitar unos puntos. — gemí. La enfermera levanto la mirada hacia mí. — Lo siento, querida. Pero es un poco más grande de lo que parece — dijo mientras limpiaba con una gasa la herida y observaba con atención. — Iré por el doctor de guardia. El decidirá qué hacer. No te muevas de aquí — ordeno antes de marcharse.

Mike entro con unos periódicos en la mano apenas salió la enfermera.

— Que te dijo?

— Cree que necesitare unos puntos. Parece que no era solo un raspón como yo pensaba — dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Tus pucheros son adorables… — deje de hacerlo. Ya era suficientemente incomodo que conociéndolo tan poco dejara que me llevara al hospital. No quería que pensara que tenía oportunidad de algo más que solo una amistad.

— Que llevas en la mano? — pregunte para distraerlo.

— Los encontré en la sala de espera — me tendió dos ediciones del periódico de la universidad. — uno es de la semana pasada. Pero este — señalo uno que tenía en toda la portada "Sabado de Bikini" — es de esta semana. Y habla sobre la fiesta que dará mi fraternidad este sábado.

Acerque el periódico que me indicaba para leer el artículo. Hablaba de una fiesta que organizaba "Kappa Alpha" y "Beta Delta" donde invitaban a los estudiantes a su primera fiesta, la cual prometía ser de lo mejor. Solo debías ir en bikini o en su defecto pantaloncillos los hombres. Una de las fraternidades era a la que pertenecía Edward así que primer impulso fue tirar el periódico lejos de mí. Aunque recordé que Alice estaba saliendo con uno de los chicos de esa fraternidad y seguramente me terminaría arrastrando como fuera a esa estúpida fiesta. Gemí.

— Te duele mucho el brazo? — pregunto Mike interpretándome mal.

— No. Es solo que… Espera. Dijiste que la fiesta la dará tu fraternidad? — Mike solo asintió — a cual perteneces? Beta Delta?

— No — dijo dejando escapar una risita — Esa es de mujeres. Aunque estamos en la misma calle por lo que ambas fraternidades están muy unidas. Yo pertenezco a Kappa Alpha. Toda mi familia ha pertenecido allí. — termino orgulloso.

— Entiendo… — aunque no era cierto. Porque era tan importante pertenecer a una fraternidad? Mike tomo asiento en una silla cerca de mi cama y yo levante el periódico observando las insignias de ambas fraternidades cuando el título de un pequeño artículo llamo mi atención.

_**Desaparecida**_

_Laura Stefwine, desapareció la noche del martes. Su coche fue encontrado abierto y con las llaves en el contacto frente a la "La Cafeta" la pequeña cafetería cerca del campo deportivo de la universidad. Aunque la escena es un poco extraña allegados a Laura indican que suele perderse unos días cada tanto. Sin embargo, suele notificarlo o reportarse en esos casos. Algo que aún no ha hecho. Te pedimos Laura que no preocupes a tus compañeras de fraternidad ni a tus padres. Ponte contacto. O pónganse en contacto con las oficinas principales de la universidad cualquiera persona que sepa de su paradero. __**Jessica Stanley.**_

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Mike si sabía algo sobre la chica desaparecida o si era común que este tipo de reportajes se publicaran, cuando entro la enferma seguida de un atractivo doctor, de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados. No me extrañaría que las mujeres en el hospital tuvieran problemas de concentración.

— Buenas tardes, señorita…

— Eh… Swan. Isabella Swan.

— Señorita Swan. Soy el doctor Cullen. — sonrió. Y juro que mi corazón tartamudeo. Aunque no estaba segura si era por el doctor o por el apellido del mismo. No podían ser familia o sí?.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Edward es un poco malagradecido no creen? ¿Y esos mensajes entre Jacob y Bella… habrá reconciliación?_

_**Gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi pequeña historia. Por darme una oportunidad. Espero sigan leyendo y recomendando mi historia.**_

_**Siento mucho no haber actualizado el domingo pasado.**_

_**Pero la idea sigue siendo actualizar todos los domingos.**_

_**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios con sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Y Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**_


End file.
